


Understand?

by queenmyking



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 04:44:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2679584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenmyking/pseuds/queenmyking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton flirts with you and Michael gets protective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Understand?

I danced around the kitchen as I made dinner for the boys and me. I shook my butt to whatever song was playing and squealed as I felt a pinch on my behind. I turned and saw Ashton grinning as he reached around me to grab an apple.   
“You look cute,” he said and walked over to the table to sit down. His thumb moved up the screen of his phone, scrolling through twitter no doubt. I brought my attention back to the food and continued dancing and humming along.   
“Where are the rest of the boys?” I asked over the music.  
“I think they’re upstairs playing a game,” he replied without looking up.  
“Why’d you come down here then?”  
“I wanted to watch you dance,” he smiled and shifted his eyes to look at me from behind his hair. I rolled my eyes and opened the fridge. A slow song began to play and I walked over to the speakers to stop it but Ashton’s large hand kept mine from switching it.   
“Keep it at this one.” I looked at him confusedly. He took my hand and led me away from the table. “Let’s dance.” He rested one hand on my lower back and intertwined his fingers with mine. I smirked and rested my hand on the back of his neck. We swayed with the music and our eyes never broke apart. He twirled me beneath his arm and I laughed as he dipped me. We spun around the kitchen and as the song began to fade out, he lowered his face to mine and pressed a soft kiss to my nose. He quickly spun me around as the song changed to something fast and heavy. His hands grabbed my waist and brought my behind to his crotch. “LET’S GRIND,” he shouted. I turned around and pushed him away laughing.   
“Oh my god, you’re such a perv.” He threw his head back in laughter. I turned the music off and shouted up the steps. “Dinner’s ready!” I grinned as I heard a chorus of “FUCK YEAH’s” and what seemed to be a stampede coming down the stairs.

LATER THAT NIGHT.

I stumbled into the kitchen in the pitch black and flipped the switch to the oven light. It was 3 AM and I couldn’t sleep. My mind kept replaying what happened earlier before dinner. I had been flirtatious with Ashton before but it never passed that. Out of the four boys, Michael was the only one that I actually ever saw myself with. Most of the flirting I had done with any of them was with Michael. I decided to let it go and got a glass of water.   
“Hey.” I looked over my shoulder as I heard someone whisper. It was Michael.   
“Hey, what are you doing up?” I said quietly as to not wake the other boys who were fast asleep upstairs.   
“Couldn’t sleep. Thought I’d get a drink. Are you wearing pants?” I heard the smile in his voice.  
“No, it’s nighttime. I don’t sleep with pants on. And I wasn’t expecting to see anyone down here.”  
“Ashton said that you two slow danced before dinner.” His tone changed. His voice was gravely.   
“Yeah we did.” I scrunched my eyebrows together as we walked closer to me. He was backing me into the corner of the counter.  
“Is there something between you two?” It was more of a statement then a question, like he was challenging me.   
“Why, are you jealous?” I smirked and in a split second he grabbed both of my wrists and held my arms in place behind my back. The index finger on his free hand tilted my chin back. His breath ghosted against the skin of my neck.  
“I don’t want to hear about you with any other men ever again.” His lips moved against my skin. He pressed his body into mine and I could feel my stomach muscles tighten. “Understand?” He grunted.  
“You don’t own me.” I tried to sound forceful but it failed. My voice was shaking and if Michael wasn’t pressing into me I’d be on the ground unable to move my legs. His lips moved up my neck to the area below my ear.   
“No, not yet.” He moved so his face was right above mine. His lips were centimeters away from mine. I gripped the edge of the counter behind me until my knuckles were white. “Good night, baby,” he whispered as his lips moved against mine. And just like that, he was gone. I leaned against the counter, unable to stand on my own. My body was craving to have him back against me. There was no way I was going to sleep tonight.


End file.
